A Song of Light and Heart
by Ultra-Fans
Summary: Pindah ke dimensi lain setelah mengalahkan Ibu Pemilik Chakra. Uzumaki Naruto terpaksa hidup dengan situasi aneh dan chakranya yang tiada. Sial atau beruntungnya, dimensi barunya ternyata merupakan 'magnet' bagi para monster dan alien luar angkasa. Dengan bantuan eksistensi cahaya. Sekali lagi, Uzumaki Naruto bersiap memainkan peran sebagai Pahlawan. [Ultra!Naru. Pyro & Grey!Naru.]
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ksatria Dari Cahaya Murni

 **A Song of Light and Heart**

 **Summary:** Pindah ke dimensi lain setelah mengalahkan Ibu Pemilik Chakra. Uzumaki Naruto terpaksa hidup dengan situasi aneh dan chakranya yang tiada. Sial atau beruntungnya, dimensi barunya ternyata merupakan 'magnet' bagi para monster dan alien luar angkasa. Dengan bantuan eksistensi cahaya, kekuatan baru, teman baru dan para spirit. Sekali lagi, Uzumaki Naruto bersiap memainkan peran sebagai Pahlawan. [Ultraman Gaia!Naru. Pyrokinesis!Naru. Neutral!Naru].

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto, Ultraman, beserta Date a Live. Dipunyai oleh penciptanya masing-masing.

 **Chapter 1**

–

 **Ksatria Dari Cahaya Murni**

* * *

"Jadi!"

"Hey! Itu curang namanya!"

Gema tawa terdengar dari sebuah taman. Di sana, seorang anak lelaki nyengir seraya berlari kencang, kabur dari kejaran seorang anak perempuan berambut biru yang mukanya merah menahan kesal akibat ulah usilnya.

"Hahaha! Cepat tangkap aku... kalau kau bisa itu pun!"

"Setelah kutangkap akan kucekik kau."

Di salah satu sudut taman, tepatnya di kursi panjang. Sepasang suami istri tertawa geli menonton aksi kejar-kejaran anak mereka.

"Mengadopsinya ternyata adalah pilihan baik bagi putri kita," kata si istri, "benarkan, Anata?"

"Kau benar, Tsuma," balas si suami, "meski besarnya dia tidak memiliki teman. Setidaknya, putri kecil kita punya saudara yang akan selalu menjaganya."

Tawa si anak lelaki terhenti saat kakinya menabrak batu besar, membuatnya terjerembab ke gunungan pasir. Si anak perempuan berhenti di tempat, sebelum tawa pecah dari bibirnya karena kejadian di depannya.

"Rasakan!"

Si anak lelaki perlahan berdiri, terlebih dahulu membersihkan pasir di bajunya. Dia menatap tajam si anak perempuan, yang melipat tangan sembari menjulurkan lidah kepadanya.

Sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. Memasang cengiran lebar, tanpa berpikir panjang si anak lelaki menendang pasir ke arah si anak perempuan. Menyebabkan pakaian bersihnya menjadi kotor karena debu.

"Pembalasan sukses."

Si anak perempuan melebarkan matanya, menggeram, dia berlari dan mendorong bahu si anak lelaki, membuatnya terjatuh di tempat yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Si anak lelaki memuntahkan pasir yang masuk ke mulutnya. Iris biru sewarna samuderanya bersinar dalam kejahilan.

Si anak perempuan menepuk dadanya dua kali, terlihat bangga dengan aksinya. Belum sempat bereaksi, punggungnya tahu-tahu menghantam paksa pasir kuning, sumber dorongan si anak lelaki.

"Aku menang," ujarnya ceria.

Si anak perempuan memicing mata.

"Gak. Aku yang menang."

Kali ini giliran si anak lelaki yang memicing mata.

"Aku."

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Ditambah kontes menyanyi yang semalam?"

"...Baik. Kau menang."

Berseri, tanpa mempedulikan bajunya yang masih kotor, si anak perempuan menarik si anak lelaki ke dalam pelukan, yang dibalas perlakuan sama olehnya.

Kedua "saudara" itu melepas pelukan masing-masing. Si anak perempuan berujar.

"Yang menang dapat satu keinginan, bukan?"

Si anak lelaki mengangguk, mengingat janji yang mereka buat dua hari sebelumnya.

"Jangan yang aneh-aneh," ucapnya.

Si anak perempuan terkikik. Menggelengkan kepala, dengan muka tersipu, mulutnya terbuka.

" _Akuinginkauberjanjiuntukmenikahdengankusaatkitabesar._ "

Si anak lelaki berkedip, mengorek telinganya.

"Bisa diulang? Kau ngomongnya kecepatan."

Dengan muka semakin memanas, si anak perempuan mengulang perkataannya.

"Aku ingin kau berjanji menikah denganku saat kita besar!"

Hening.

Si anak lelaki melongo, tak mempercayai apa yang barusan ia dengar. Terkekeh gugup, dia bertanya.

"Kau bercanda, kan? Maksudku, aku dan kau ini adalah saudara sedarah Naomi."

"Jangan mengelak," sela Naomi, tangan ditaruh di pinggang, "saat ulang tahunku yang ke-10 dirayakan, papa dan mama pernah bercerita padaku kalau kita ini saudara tanpa darah."

Si anak lelaki menggaruk bagian belakang rambutnya. "Yah... tetap saja itu tidak mengubah fakta kalau..."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang 'aku takkan pernah menarik kata-kataku kembali' kepadaku," potong si anak perempuan, mengerutkan kening, "atau jangan-jangan itu semuanya bohong?"

Si anak lelaki mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. "Ap–enak saja! Soal janji aku ini serius."

"Jadi?"

Si anak lelaki menelan ludah.

 _Ada saran, Kurama?_

" **Sederhana; terima dan buat kerusakan di ranjang. Selesai," celetuk Kurama dengan nada bijak(menurutnya).**

 _Brengsek! Bertanya padamu benar-benar tak ada manfaatnya._

 **Kurama berkedip. "Sudah tahu kenapa masih nanya?"**

Naruto Uzumaki, mantan shinobi yang terlempar ke dimensi lain oleh Kaguya sebelum dia disegel oleh Sasuke beserta dirinya. Satu hal yang membuat Naruto kesal ketika ia terdampar di dunia ini; chakranya tidak ada (pasti ulah si Nenek Tua itu!) dan umurnya menurun dari enam belas menuju tujuh.

Kurama atau Kyuubi no Kitsune. Pernah mencoba mengalirkan chakranya ke aliran chakra si anak Hokage Ke-Empat, bukannya mengembalikan, efek yang terjadi malah melawan hingga tubuh Jinchuurikinya kejang-kejang dan pingsan setelahnya.

Beruntungnya, dia dtemukan dan dirawat oleh keluarga normal yang baik dan murah hati kepada orang asing sepertinya. Belum cukup, bahkan Naruto diajak bergabung ke dalam silsilah mereka, sesuatu yang membuatnya terharu dan berjanji akan menjaga satu-satunya putri merangkap adik angkatnya; Kurogane Naomi.

Awalnya hubungan mereka tidak terlalu baik, canggung malah. Namun, terima kasih kepada sikap hyper dan supelnya, Naruto berhasil menarik sisi pendiam Naomi, meski itu karena trik jailnya yang menyangkut lem ditambah bangku favoritnya.

Katakanlah gigitan adiknya itu berhasil membuatnya nyeri di bagian pundak.

Naomi menunggu dengan sabar. Dia sadar kakaknya itu memiliki penyakit "tidak peka" yang berada dalam zona berlebihan. Serius, bahkan beberapa teman sesama kelaminnya, yang naksir pada Naruto, menyerah mengejar karena sikapnya itu.

Sayangnya, dia terlalu gigih untuk menyerah secepat temannya.

Naruto berkeringat dingin. Otaknya berputar untuk mencari pengalih haluan dari kata-kata Kiara. Memorinya berlabuh pada malam pertama ia tidur di rumah mereka, saat itu, ayah tirinya, Kurogane Takumi, mengajaknya berbicara empat mata, dan diam-diam memberinya tugas menjaga Kiara dari bahaya apapun. Bukan hanya itu, dia bahkan mendukung jika Naruto berkeinginan membuat "ikatan" dengan Naomi ketika mereka besar.

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, bunyi tembakan memancing perhatian satu-satunya keluarga di taman. Keempat orang yang dimaksud melihat pesawat mekanik, dan sekumpulan orang berpakaian semacam robot terbang di sekitarnya, masing-masing mengarahkan senapan lasernya ke arah mereka.

Takumi berdiri di depan keluarga dan istrinya, Kurogane Kira. Sementara Naruto menarik Naomi ke belakangnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?!" teriak marah Takumi.

"Ya ampun, apa yang kutemukan di sini."

Seorang pria berambut putih dan mengenakan jas, keluar dari kapal mekanik yang baru mendarat dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya.

Takumi melebarkan mata. "Isaac!?"

Isaac mengangguk, seringainya masih di tempat aslinya.

"Takumi, kawan lamaku. Aku kesini untuk... mengambil sesuatu yang berharga darimu. Kau sadar 'kan apa yang kumaksud?"

Takumi menggeram. "Sampai tubuh ini terkubur aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati keluargaku, Isaac!"

Isaac menghembuskan nafas, "Sayang sekali, padahal aku ke sini berniat menawari posisi lamamu dalam DEM." Dia tersenyum lebar. "Oh, ya sudah. Yang penting sih, 'anak-anak' kau itu. Cocok untuk menjadi subjek _Project Neo Spirit_."

Dia meletakkan kedua lengannya dalam saku celana.

"Setrum dan hilangkan memori yang tua, tangkap dan cuci otak yang muda. "

Sekumpulan orang mirip robot di atasnya menembakkan tembakan laser ke arah Naruto dan Naomi. Tapi Takumi dan Kira melempar diri mereka ke jalur laser, menyebabkan tubuh mereka tersengat dan pingsan karena tingginya tegangan.

"PAPA! MAMA!"

Naomi berlari menuju sisi kedua orang tuanya, Naruto tak jauh di belakangnya. Dengan air mata jatuh, si anak perempuan mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mereka, tapi hanya reaksi diam yang di dapat.

Isaac menaikkan alisnya saat melihat penampilan Naruto. Cahaya merah mulai menyelimuti raga si anak berkumis.

 _Begitu, seperti yang dikatakan Mr. D. Entah di dimensi apapun, si 'merah' dan si 'biru' selalu mengacaukan rencananya._ Isaac menyeringai. _Well, dia mungkin akan senang jika salah satu dari keduanya lenyap tepat sebelum memenuhi takdirnya._

"Ellen, arahkan senjatamu pada anak laki-laki itu, tanpa belas kasihan," suruhnya.

Seorang wanita berpakaian robot, namun peralatannya lebih canggih dari yang lain, menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia mengarahkan senjata lasernya ke arah Naruto, mengambil bidikan.

Naomi melebarkan mata, mencoba berdiri dan mulai berlari menuju Naruto.

"ONII-CHAN!"

Laser itu melesat bagai misil. Dan si anak perempuan merasa dunianya akan hancur seketika.

"SIAPAPUN! APAPUN! TOLONG DIA!"

Dan, dari langit, dengan kecepatan menyamai kecepatan cahaya. Sebuah meteor merah jatuh menghantam taman.

 _ **DUARRRRRRRR!**_

* * *

 **[Enam Tahun Kemudian]**

* * *

Membuka mata, Itsuka Shidou bangun dari kasurnya. Mengucek pelan indra penglihatannya, si remaja berambut biru keluar dari kamar tidurnya.

"Shidou! Tadi pagi aku baru saja membereskan ruang tamu loh!"

Shidou sadar siapa pemilik suara itu. Dengan senyum yang menyambut dia menatap seorang gadis berambut ungu panjang, yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Benarkah, Tohka?" tanya Shidou.

Yatogami Tohka, seorang spirit kategori _Princess,_ mengangguk semangat dan menarik lengan Shidou ke ruangan yang ia maksud.

Shidou kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Mengalihkan pandangan pada Tohka, dia meletakkan tangannya di rambut si spirit dan mulai mengusapnya.

"Yosh! Kau pantas mendapat pujian."

"Ehehehe~."

"Ne, Shidou-kun. Kapan kau mau buat sarapan? Yoshinon dan Yoshino sudah lapar kau tahu."

Kedua remaja berlawanan kelamin itu menoleh ke arah gadis berambut biru, pandangan mereka terfokus pada boneka kelinci di tangannya.

Shidou berkedip, tertawa gugup. "Tunggu sebentar."

Dia segera menuju dapur, memakai apron dan membuka kulkas.

"Untuk sarapan kalian ingin makan apa?"

"Apapun buatanmu pasti enak, Shidou," kata seorang gadis berambut merah diikat twin tail, melangkah menuruni tangga dengan permen di mulutnya.

Tohka mengangkat kedua lengannya ke atas.

"Kalau aku ingin hamburger!"

Yoshinon melirik Yoshino. "Bagaimana denganmu, Yoshino?"

"M-Mungkin aku sama saja dengan Tohka-san," kata Yoshino.

Kotori nyengir. "Jangan lupakan jatahku."

Shidou mengernyit melihat bahan-bahan pangannya banyak yang berkurang. Menghela napas, dia menutup kulkas dan memutar badan.

"Sepertinya... aku harus pergi ke supermarket untuk berbelanja. Tampaknya aku lupa mengisi persediaan semalam."

Yoshinon menggeleng. "Tsk, tsk. Shidou-kun, sejak kapan kau menjadi orang yang pemalas."

"Y-Yoshinon, jangan bicara seperti itu kepada Shidou-san," tegur Yoshino.

"Oke!"

"Belanja?" Tohka beranjak dari sofa, matanya berbinar-binar. "Boleh aku ikut, Shidou?"

Shidou terkekeh canggung. Dia masih mengingat saat-saat dimana Tohka ikut berbelanja dengannya. Percayalah, itu membutuhkan bantuan spirit lain dan waktu beberapa jam untuk mengeluarkannya dari pusat permainan.

Bukan memori yang bagus untuk diingat.

"Aku pikir lebih baik kita menunggu saja disini," saran Kotori, mengedipkan mata ke arah Shidou, "lagipula. Shidou 'kan kepala keluarga dalam rumah."

 _Kebohongan yang bagus, Kotori,_ batin Shidou.

Tohka cemberut. "Tapi aku ingin membantu, Shi–"

Kotori menepuk tangan. "Oh ya, Tohka. Apa kau sudah mengepel lantai rumah?"

"..."

Tohka melebarkan matanya, kepanikan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali ia melesat ke arah tempat penyimpanan alat kediaman Itsuka.

"Kau berhutang setoples permen, Shidou," kata Kotori, memasang seringai lebar.

Shidou mengelus dada, berseri.

"Kelihatannya begitu."

* * *

 **[Pergantian Scene]**

* * *

Kesibukan penduduk di kota tampak terlihat saat pagi menjelang. Para pegawai di toko, mall, pom bensin, dan bangunan lainnya, sedang mempersiapkan segala yang diperlukan untuk memancing minat pelanggan berdompet tebal.

Di _zebra cross,_ seorang wanita tua kelihatan ragu untuk menyeberang. Dia menoleh ke sana kemari, menyadari setiap pengemudi kendaraan yang lewat tak memberinya kesempatan untuk jalan.

Dua menit kemudian, seorang remaja pirang, iris mata menyamai warna ombak, berdiri di samping si nenek. Dia mengenakan kaos hitam bergambar tengkorak di tengah, dibalut jaket tudung jingga, celana denim hitam, sepasang sepatu _converse_ biru laut.

"Ingin menyeberang?" tanya sang remaja.

Si wanita tua berseri, senang karena masih ada seseorang berhati emas.

"Ya, Nak."

Sang remaja mengangguk, menggenggam tangan kirinya. Dia berjalan sembari menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan si wanita tua. Sampai di sisi lain _zebra cross,_ si wanita tua menatap sang remaja.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Nak. Jika tidak ada kau, pasti nenek terlambat bekerja."

Si remaja terkekeh, "Senang bisa membantu yang membutuhkan."

Setelah berpisah dengan si nenek. Remaja itu melangkah menuju supermarket terdekat dengan jaraknya. Memasuki bangunan, aroma dingin menyambut kulitnya, memberi kesejukan serta ketenangan bagi yang merasakan.

Pikirannya memutar dua kata sakral. _Ramen. Susu. Ramen. Susu. Ramen susu._

Si remaja berkeliling, tentunya setelah mengambil keranjang belanja, dilanjutkan dengan mencari makanan dan minuman kesukaannya.

Selesai mengambil bahan pangan yang diperlukan, si remaja memutar haluan ke arah kasir, dimana seorang remaja berambut biru sedang kebingungan dan sangat panik.

"Hey, nak. Cepat bayar, itu ada pelanggan lain di belakangmu," sembur si penjaga kasir.

"Y-Ya sebentar," kata si remaja berambut biru sedikit gagap.

Si remaja mengerutkan kening melihat sikap remaja rambut biru di depannya. Terlihat sekali kalau dia tengah merogoh dompet dalam kantung celananya, tapi dilihat dari reaksinya, si remaja rambut biru tampat tak membawa benda kotak lipat yang berisi uang tersebut dari rumah.

Merasa kasihan, si remaja mengeluarkan dompet jingga dari saku celananya. Mengambil sebagian besar uang dan tanpa aba-aba meletakkan itu dan keranjangnya di depan kasir.

"Segini cukup untuk membayar belanjaan dia dan belanjaanku?"

Si penjaga kasir dan si remaja rambut biru terkejut melihat tindakannya. Mulai menghitung kertas bernilai itu, ia mengangguk dengan sorot mata meneriakkan "uang".

Mengambil plastik belanjaannya, si remaja berbalik dan keluar dari supermarket itu, tanpa sadar diikuti oleh si remaja rambut biru.

"Hey, tunggu!"

Langkah si remaja terhenti. Memutar badan dan menghadap si remaja rambut biru.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih... untuk bantuanmu barusan," ujar tulus si remaja rambut biru.

Si remaja tersenyum. "Sudah sepantasnya sesama manusia saling tolong menolong."

Si remaja rambut biru terkekeh. "Ya, itu memang benar," dia mengulurkan lengannya, "Shidou. Namaku Itsuka Shidou. "

Membalas uluran, si remaja berkata. "Naruto, nama lengkapku Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto, apa kau mau berkunjung ke rumahku sebentar?" tanya Shidou. "Sekaligus, aku berniat mengembalikan uang yang kau gunakan untuk membayar bahan masakanku ini."

"Berkunjung ke rumahmu? Maaf, tapi aku harus menolak ajakanmu," kata Naruto.

Shidou mengerutkan kening, sedikit kecewa dengan penolakan Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku meminta bantuanmu?"

Kedua mata Shidou bersinar seketika.

"Bantuan apa?"

"Tahu letak mall di kota ini? Jujur, aku masih baru di wilayah ini."

"Serahkan padaku."

* * *

 **[Pergantian Scene]**

* * *

"Ini uangnya."

"Arigatou, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto melambaikan tangan kepada si sopir truk pengangkut, yang seketika bergerak menuju jalan raya.

Berbalik, dia berseri ketika melihat beberapa barang elektronik yang baru saja dibeli nangkring di ruang tengah apartemennya.

"Yosh! Waktunya makan," gumamnya, memasuki dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan versi dirinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dengan ramen cup hangat di tangan, Naruto menyalakan TV dan duduk di sofa.

" _Pemirsa, Donald Trump baru saja membeli kon–"_

Naruto menekan tombol di remot.

"Jelek."

" _Kami baru menerima informasi pabrik mengekspor sex toy terba–"_

"Ganti."

" _Dikabarkan sebuah telapak kaki monster bermunculan di sekitar daerah Jepang. Entah itu palsu atau bukan, yang jelas, apa ini pertanda bahwa ada sesosok supranatural diam-diam bersembunyi bersama kita?"_

Meletakkan ramen cupnya yang sudah habis di meja, Naruto memutuskan menaikkan volume agar suara reporternya terdengar di telinganya.

" _Apa tanggapanmu mengenai info mengerikan ini, Westcott-sama?"_

Si remaja pirang memicing mata.

" _Kalian semua tidak perlu khawatir. Saat ini, aku dan rekan kerjaku sedang membentuk sebuah kelompok anti-monster untuk berjaga-jaga jika makhluk ini benar-benar muncul ke permukaan."_

" _Woah, benarkah itu, Westcott-sama? Meski ancaman ini belum tentu benar ada atau tidaknya?"_

" _Demi umatku."_

"Jadi kau memainkan muka dua, huh, Westcott?" gumam Naruto datar.

 _ **Naruto. Bisa berbicara sebentar?**_

Naruto terdiam, mengambil posisi sila dan perlahan menutup kelopak mata.

* * *

 _Mindscape_

 _ **Kau datang juga.**_

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya, iris safirnya disambut pemandangan gunung hijau, laut serta langit berwarna biru. Menengadah, dia memandang sesosok makhluk besar. Makhluk itu berwujud dari sinar merah.

"Gaia," panggil Naruto.

Gaia mengangguk. _**Ini sudah waktunya.**_

"Mereka akan kemari maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

 _ **Ya. Para Space Beast dan Alien akan datang ke Bumi, entah untuk menjajah, atau mencari tempat tinggal baru. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu.**_

Naruto memasang ekspresi serius. "Aku sudah pernah mendamaikan satu dunia. Dan sekarang, dunia ini pun akan kuperlakukan dengan sama."

Gaia mengangguk. _**Tindakan mulia yang kau lakukan di kehidupan pertamamu lah yang membuatku memilihmu sebagai hostku. Sangat jauh aku tidak menyesali pilihanku sedikit pun. Terlebih, sikap keras kepalamu yang main berubah saat terjadi kebakaran di rumah seseorang.**_

Naruto terkekeh gugup. "Ya habis, gadis itu akan kehilangan orang tua bila aku tidak segera menolong mereka. "

 _ **Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu sebetulnya.**_

"Bagaimana dengan para spirit?"

Gaia menggeleng. _**Para spirit hanyalah anak-anak. Apa yang mereka perbuat di luar batas kesadaran mereka. Hanya karena energi negatif yang mereka bawa ke Bumi, bukan berarti mereka adalah musuh yang harus dibasmi. Kau, pemegang Kekuatanku, tahu mengenai hal itu dari siapa pun. Lindungi umat manusia. Dan jaga yang lemah dari Alien dan Space Beast yang mengincar jiwa mereka.**_

Naruto meninju dadanya, memasang cengiran.

"Serahkan semuanya padaku, Dattebayo!"

* * *

 _Living World_

Naruto membuka kelopak mata. Bangkit, dia melangkah menuju dapur, dan membuang ramen cup ke tempat sampah.

* * *

 **[Pergantian Scene]**

* * *

Di SMA Raizen. Shidou tengah fokus mencatat ringkasan yang ditulis oleh senseinya di papan tulis. Meski pikirannya berlabuh pada seseorang yang mungkin dianggapnya sebagai seorang teman.

Dia meringis, mengingat Kotori dalam _commander mode_ memarahinya karena kecerobohannya. Mau bagaimana lagi coba, dia 'kan manusia, terkadang membuat masalah pun seharusnya tidak terlalu aneh, benar?

" _Akan kucari alamat Uzumaki Naruto ini. Setelah ketemu, kau harus mengembalikan uang yang kau pinjam padanya. Ingat, Shidou?!"_

Si lelaki penakluk spirit menghela napas, tanpa diberitahu adik imutnya pun dia akan melakukannya!

Lamunannya buyar melihat seorang perempuan berambut putih sebahu maju ke depan. Sensei menyuruh si perempuan untuk mengerjakan soal yang berada di papan.

"Sempurna seperti biasanya! Silahkan kembali duduk."

Tobiichi Origami. Kalau Shidou tidak salah itulah namanya. Salah satu dari tiga orang yang selamat dari kebakaran daerah beberapa tahun yang lalu, sisanya adalah kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Saat diselamatkan dan ditanya siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas hal keji tersebut, Origami menjawab bahwa sesosok makhluk mata kuning lah yang melakukannya.

Dia juga menjelaskan kalau bukan karena seseorang "bercahaya merah" ia beserta ayah dan ibunya pasti telah mati. Sayangnya, para polisi menganggap kalau Origami itu gila. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk menutup kasus tersebut, lalu melupakannya.

Shidou , dia tidak menyukai Origami. Alasannya? Karena gadis yang dimaksud hampir membunuh adiknya, Kotori, yang ternyata adalah spirit kategori _Ifrit_. Apalagi, Origami mengira kalau kebakaran yang (lagi-lagi) menimpa keluarganya, dan membunuh nyawa kedua orang tuanya, merupakan ulah Kotori.

* * *

 **[Pergantian Scene]**

* * *

Memasukkan koin ke dalam mesin minuman, Naruto berpikir sejenak untuk memutuskan pilihan terbaiknya. Memantapkan pilihan, dia menekan tombol, mengambil pepsi dan duduk di sebuah bangku panjang, lalu meminumnya.

"Puah! Mengelilingi kota terus minum soda enak juga."

Si laki-laki penyuka orange baru menyelesaikan acara lari pagi sampai siang. Lari merupakan kegiatan normal(untuknya) jadi jika tidak bergerak, badannya terasa loyo dan itu membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

Plus, sebagai _host_ dari _Ultraman._ Naruto harus memastikan tubuhnya sehat dan bugar untuk bertarung. Fakta tentang akan adanya monster dalam jumlah banyak menyebabkan dirinya wajib bersiaga demi skenario terburuk.

"Baik! Waktunya pulang."

Beranjak dari kursi, tanpa menoleh Naruto melempar bekas minumnya ke arah tempat sampah. Berpikir masuk, kenyataannya malah menghantam kepala seorang gadis berpakaian sekolah.

Panik, Naruto melangkah menghampiri sang gadis, yang anehnya mengambil kaleng pepsinya dari aspal.

"Sial. Hei! Apa kepalamu baik-baik saja?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, dia membuang kaleng itu ke dalam tempat sampah. Beralih pada Naruto, dia berkata.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas, rasa sakit yang kurasakan saat ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dari latihan harianku."

Naruto menghela napas. Ketika mendapat tampilan lebih baik dari korban aksi tidak dewasanya, bola matanya membulat tiba-tiba.

Kening si gadis mengkerut, entah mengapa dia merasa familiar dengan remaja pirang di depannya. Otaknya berputar untuk mengingat memori yang dibutuhkan, tapi tak ada satu pun yang benar.

"Namamu."

"Huh? Apa?"

"Jika kau masih merasa bersalah atas kejadian tadi, sebagai balasannya, beritahu aku namamu," kata si gadis.

Naruto berkedip, memasang cengiran khasnya.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Ingat baik-baik namaku itu."

Si gadis mengangguk. "Origami, Tobiichi Origami."

Tanpa peringatan Origami segera berjalan menjauh, seakan-akan komunikasi dirinya dengan Naruto tidak pernah terjadi di tempat pertama.

Naruto memandang punggung si perempuan rambut putih dalam diam, tidak menyangka kalau orang yang ditolongnya waktu itu telah menjelma menjadi seseorang yang menawan dan sek...

 **Plak!**

Menggunakan tenaga, dia menampar pipinya sendiri, membangunkannya dari imajinasi liar yang hanya dimiliki oleh lelaki perjaka.

"Hilangkan. Pikiran. Mesum. Itu. Dari. Kepalamu. Uzumaki. Naruto," bisiknya menahan malu.

* * *

 **[Pergantian scene]**

* * *

Siang tidur, malam menggantikan. Matahari turun, bulan naik. Dengan teropong di teras, Naruto mengamati langit yang berganti warna menjadi hitam.

 _Mana Space Beast?_

Dia mempercayai instingnya, dan nalurinya mengatakan kalau sebentar lagi kerusakan besar akan terjadi berkat aksi brutal para _Kaiju_.

Yang menjadi pertanyaannya, kapan dan dimana itu akan terjadi?

Tepat setelah pikiran itu kabur dari otaknya, bunyi alarm menyebar ke sepenjuru wilayah.

* * *

 **[Pergantian scene]**

* * *

Di pusat kota, sebuah lubang cacing muncul dan merobek langit, menjatuhkan sesosok monster mengerikan bertanduk domba, berkulit abu-abu, dengan beberapa duri tajam di atas ekornya.

Monster itu mengayunkan kepalanya ke arah kota, aliran listrik menguar dari sepasang tanduknya, melepaskan lidah listrik yang langsung meledakkan beberapa bangunan.

 _On Franxinus ship_

Kotori terkejut mendengar bunyi alarm pertanda _spacequake_. Dia sangat yakin para spirit lain sedang dalam mood yang luar biasa baik sekarang ini.

"Kotori, coba kau lihat ini," kata seorang wanita dengan garis hitam di bawah kelopak matanya.

Kotori mengerutkan kening. Layar mewujud di depannya, menunjukkan situasi di daerah darat sana. Dia melebarkan matanya, permen yang dia tengah telan terjatuh ke lantai.

"A-Apa ITU!?"

Bukan hanya Kotori, tapi seluruh kru Ratatoskr juga memiliki ekspresi yang sama sepertinya. Minus Reine, yang tahu-tahu tertidur.

"Hmm," seorang pria berambut pirang panjang mengusap dagunya, "makhluk ini mirip semacam hewan," ia mengernyit, "tapi dengan tubuh dan tampilan semenakutkan itu, aku ragu dia itu jinak."

" _Kotori *bzzt* hei! *bzzt* bisa kau dengar aku?"_

Kotori buru-buru mengenakan headphone, menjawab.

"Shidou? Ada dimana kau sekarang?"

"Aku berada di–"

" _ **GROARRRRRRRRRR!"**_

Auman keras nan mengerikan itu terdengar sampai menggetarkan pesawat udara Ratatoskr

"–tengah kota."

Kotori beralih pada Reine. "Reine! Cepat jemput Shidou dan lainnya!"

Reine mengangguk. Beberapa menit kemudian, sinar putih muncul di lantai, meninggalkan Shidou, Tohka, Yoshino dan Yoshinon, masing-masing datang dengan raut wajah yang berbeda.

Shidou seperti ingin bersembunyi di mana saja. Tohka menggeram dengan otot-otot muka menegang. Yoshino terlihat ingin menangis kapan saja. Sementara Yoshinon yah... Yoshinon.

* * *

 **[Pergantian Scene]**

* * *

Mengunci pintu, Naruto segera berlari menuju garasi dan mengeluarkan motornya. Memakai helm, dia memasukkan kunci lalu melesat ke arah pusat kota Tenguu.

Ledakan demi ledakan terlihat melalui iris birunya. Si remaja berkumis kucing merasakan marah, marah pada tindakan Space Beast itu.

Sesampainya di tempat kejadian, dia parkir di belakang hotel untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Mama!"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan kepada seorang anak kecil berumur empat tahun. Yang membuatnya panik, adalah jarak anak tersebut yang beberapa meter dari kaki sang monster.

"Warga lokal! Ada warga lokal di dekat monster itu!"

Naruto melihat kumpulan gadis berarmor hitam sedang melawan monster itu. Sebagian ada yang menembak, sebagian lagi berusaha mengevakuasi penduduk.

 _Kenapa alarm di wilayah ini mati?_ Dia mengedarkan pandangan. _Pantas, bangunan disekitar sini listriknya padam total, dan itu menjelaskan beberapa hal._

Naruto mulai berlari ke arah si anak kecil, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaan disekelilingnya. Berseri demi menenangkan suasana, dia langsung menggendong sang anak, membawanya pergi dari rawan serangan.

"Sial. Jika begini terus, mungkin _AST_ harus kita diganti dengan nama _AMT_ ," seru salah satu perempuan berpakaian robot.

Origami menyipitkan mata, semua tembakan yang dilancarkan dirinya dan teamnya tampak tak memiliki pengaruh apapun pada raga si monster. Sebaliknya, monster itu terlihat lebih kuat dan bertenaga ketika terkena laser dari senjata mereka.

Ekspresi si gadis berubah menjadi terkejut saat menatap Naruto, mendarat di sisinya. Dia berujar.

"Apa kau bodoh?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan dinginnya, Naruto membalas.

"Bisa kau bawa anak ini ke tempat yang aman?"

Origami mengangguk. Meski dia tidak suka dengan jawaban Naruto, tapi nyawa penduduk merupakan prioritasnya saat ini.

Naruto menghela napas, lega menggerogoti hatinya saat menyadari tak ada siapa pun di sisinya. Melirik kesana kemari, senyumnya mengembang ketika menemukan toilet umum.

Masuk dan menutup pintu, Naruto membuka telapqk tangan dan percikan sinar merah muncul di situ. Dia lalu mengacungkan Esplender ke atas.

"GAIA!"

* * *

 _On Franxinus ship_

"Senjata AST pun tidak memberi efek yang berarti pada sang monster."

Shidou meringis, perasaan teror yang dirasakannya beberapa menit yang lalu bukanlah hal remeh. Itu pertama kalinya dia merasakan perasaan semacam itu.

"A-Apa kita tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Yoshino khawatir.

Reine menggeleng. "Kau lihat sendiri apa yang bisa dilakukan makhluk ini. Ratatoskr tidak mempunyai data apapun tentang itu. Faktanya, kami pun tak _pernah_ menghitung kemungkinan ini."

"Bagaimana dengan kekuatan spirit?" Tohka menyatukan kedua kepalan tangannya. "Tohka siap menghadapi monster jelek itu!"

"Tapi Tohka-chan. Apa kau tidak ingat kalau kau tadi menebas makhluk itu, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya tubuhmu seperti tersengat tegangan listrik tinggi?" Yoshinon mengingatkan.

Tohka cemberut. "Aku barusan hanya lengah! Pasti berikutnya aku akan–"

"Apa yang dikatakan Reine benar, Tohka." Kotori bergerak ke sisi spirit Princess dengan menunggangi Kanazuki.

"Lalu kita diam saja begitu?" tanya Shidou.

Sebelum Kotori dapat membalas perkataannya, cahaya seterang matahari membutakan sementara penglihatan semua orang dalam pesawat.

* * *

 **[Pergantian scene]**

* * *

Para anggota AST terengah-engah, mereka telah mengerahkan segala sesuatu yang mereka bisa. Kenyataannya, monster itu acuh tak acuh pada kehadiran mereka. Itu lebih menyukai membuat kekacauan dibanding menyerang balik serangan mereka.

Situasi kota Tenguu benar-benar kacau balau; api dimana-mana. Beberapa gedung hancur tanpa sisa. Jalan rusak dan tak beraturan.

"Tobiichi, kapan bantuan akan datang?" tanya si ketua.

"Paling lama 10 menit," balas Origami.

Sang ketua mengerang. "Hebat! Sebelum bantuan datang, kujamin kota ini akan menjadi gurun pasir tanpa penghuninya."

Sontak seberkas sinar merah melesat menuju sang monster, yang perlahan mengambil wujud sebagai raksasa. Raksasa itu memiliki garis putih dari kepala metal hingga ke ujung kaki. Sepasang irisnya bulat dan tanpa pupil, tapi putih serta menyala sangat terang. Terakhir, benda semacam lingkaran biru dibatasi garis "V" merah dan perak di bagian dada.

Melepas suara seperti teriakan, raksasa itu menendang punggung sang monster. Si Kaiju terjatuh dengan muka mengenai tanah pertama. Si raksasa memegang ekor sang monster, mulai memutar itu lalu melemparnya ke langit. Si raksasa _terbang_ dan memukul leher sang monster, menyebabkan kejadian yang sama terulang kembali.

Para anggota AST melongo, mulut mereka terbuka, kecuali Origami, yang berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi tenang.

Dia gagal sepenuhnya.

Origami bergumam.

"Sosok cahaya itu..."

* * *

 _On Franxinus ship_

Sama seperti keadaan AST, semua orang yang berada dalam pesawat melongo melihat kedatangan raksasa misterius di kota. Apalagi menonton gerakan si raksasa yang menyerupai manusia dalam _hand-to-hand combat_.

Tohka yang pertama kali sadar, kemudian meninju udara.

"Maju _Aka_ _Kyojin_!"

* * *

 _Back on battlefield_

Pazuzu perlahan bangkit. Monster itu berlari ke arah raksasa merah, tangan diarahkan pada kepala Gaia. Tapi Gaia mengambil lompatan, mendarat di belakang Pazuzu dan melakukan tendangan berputar. Serangan itu sukses mengenai bagian belakang kepala si kaiju, menyebabkan tubuhnya berguling di udara lalu jatuh dengan cara paling kasar.

Marah, Pazuzu bangkit. Kilatan petir terkumpul di dahinya, menyelimuti tanduk lalu ia banting ke depan, menghasilkan sambaran yang melesat menuju Gaia.

Gaia bersalto untuk menghindar dari sambaran. Menusuk tangan kanan ke depan, dia berlari sambil menembakkan beberapa sinar merah. Pazuzu melangkah mundur saat sinar itu memberinya rasa nyeri yang tidak tertahankan.

Sang Ultraman terbang ke langit. Bersalto di udara dan melancarkan tendangan menurun, berhasil memotong salah satu tanduk Pazuzu dalam proses.

* * *

 _On Franxinus ship_

"Wow..."

Para spirit memiliki bintang di matanya. Mereka kelihatan puas melihat si monster dipermalukan oleh sang raksasa.

"Hebat," gumam Shidou.

"Reine, apa kau bisa menemukan data tentang raksasa itu?" tanya Kotori.

Reine mengetik suatu perintah di komputernya. Berkedip, dia menjawab.

"Yang bisa jaringan kita dapat... hanya satu kata yang bila dibaca bernama 'Gaia'."

* * *

 _Back on battle field_

Pazuzu dan Gaia tarik-menarik satu sama lain. Masing-masing menolak untuk menyerah. Gaia lalu menginjak kaki Pazuzu, menarik lengan dan dilanjutkan dengan bantingan.

Gaia menjaga jarak, Pazuzu mendirikan badannya. Sang raksasa merah melancarkan rangkaian tendangan dan pukulan, membuat si monster kewalahan menahannya. Namun, tiba-tiba Pazuzu menggunakan ekornya untuk mengikat kaki Gaia, melakukan tarikan kuat dan membanting Gaia ke tanah.

Pazuzu mencoba memukul Gaia, tetapi Gaia memotong ekornya menggunakan lengan dialiri energi merah. Gaia berpindah tempat, melepas tendangan pada perut Pazuzu lebih dari sekali, lalu diakhiri pukulan di dagu, menerbangkan sang _kaiju_ menuju langit.

Gaia baru ingin berlari, terhenti ketika mendengar bunyi dari _color timer_ nya. Menyadari waktunya tinggal sedikit, dia memutuskan menyelesaikan pertarungan ini dengan teknik andalannya.

Gaia mengepalkan kedua lengannya, menundukkan kepala sebelum menariknya ke belakang. Kunang-kunang cahaya membalut _head band_ Gaia, yang kemudian berganti warna dari putih menjadi merah jambu.

Gaia menyodorkan kepalanya ke depan, melepaskan serangan berupa cambuk besar. Sebelum Pazuzu mendarat ke tanah, _Photon Edge_ berhasil mengenainya, menyebabkan ledakan besar dan tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping.

* * *

 **{Bersambung}**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello pembaca semua. Perkenalkan nama author adalah Ultra-Fans, penulis baru di dunia fanfic.**

 **Ini merupakan karya pertama saya. Ide didapat dari membaca light novel DAL (baru sampai jilid 8 yang Natsumi) dan nonton anime S1 + S2nya.**

 **Fanfic ini dimulai sesudah S1 tapi sebelum S2.**

 **Dan juga, saya masukkin unsur Ultraman di sini. Plus, karena spirit datang ke pertama kali ke Tenguu membawa emosi negatif. Well... Saya jadi tahu bagaimana meracik konsep ini dengan tema Ultraman.**

 **Akan ada beberapa hal yang kuubah di fic ini. Contoh, kalau author tidak salah ingat Kotori yang membunuh kedua orang tua Origami, meski tidak disengaja sih oleh adik angkatnya Shidou.**

 **Karena ada unsur ULTRAMAN. Bagi penggemar serial pasti akan ingat kalau ada alien yang bisa...**

 **Ada Gaia, pasti tidak akan terasa lengkap tanpa Agul. Soal siapa yang akan menjadi host Agul, well, orang ini sangat mengenal baik Naruto. Dengan sifat berlawanan tentu saja.**

 **Not duckhead but :v**

 **Untuk pair, akan terjawab seiring cerita berlangsung. Urusan update, mungkin gak tentu. Soalnya author mengawali tulisan dengan wattpad sebelum fanfic. Jadi yah, author juga punya cerita asli di dunia jingga itu.**

 **Meski lama, word akan author usahakan panjang-panjang.**

 **Ps: Soal nasib Kurama. Tenang, dia masih hidup kok.**

 **Ps II: Di judul, sudah diberi petunjuk tentang salah satu pair spirit Naru.**

 _ **Next time on A Song of Light and Heart**_

" _Apa proposalmu?"_

" _Perlindungan dan rasa dihargai."_

 _Kurumi menaikkan alisnya._

" _Kau yakin? Aku ini seorang pembunuh."_

 _Naruto tersenyum._

" _Kebetulan aku pernah menjadi satu."_

* * *

" _Siapa namamu?"_

" _Uzumaki Naruto."_

" _Nah, Uzumaki. Apa kau berminat untuk masuk ke dalam AMT?"_

 _Origami memandang ketuanya, sorot matanya tersirat kebingungan._

" _Bukannya AST?"_

" _Tobiichi, AST dan AMT itu sama saja. Bagaimana, Uzumaki? AMT dapat menggunakan orang berhati emas sepertimu."_

 _Naruto tahu dia akan mendapat keuntungan dari ini, meskipun ia harus pandai-pandai menjaga rahasianya._

" _Aku terima."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pluto111: Yap, emang bener. Bagian Gaia vs Agul yang terbaik. Rival yang takkan dilupakan waktu.**

 **Terima kasih untuk sambutannya :D.**

 **Btw, ente udh beralih jadi reader?**

 **Guest: Ingat serial Mebius? Bisa dibilang selain Gaia, Max, Zero(meski dia sebenarnya tidak perlu form lain selain base form, karena tanpa Strong-Corona dan Luna-Miracle apalagi Shining Ultraman Zero form lalu yang terbaru di Geed ia sudah SANGAT kuat tanpa keempat form itu) dan mungkin Mebius, semua Ultraman dari awal era Heisei sudah memiliki form berbeda sejak serial awal tvnya.**

 **Mengingat Gaia sejak pertama tak memiliki form lain selain V1(sebelum pertengahan cerita) author ingin buat Naruto(Gaia) kuat bukan karena form, tapi karena tekat dan memaksimalkan kekuatan seadanya.**

 **Jadi intinya, meski Naruto sudah menguasai kemampuan Gaia. Bukan berarti ia tidak akan kalah oleh monster atau alien angkasa kuat lain.**

 **Toh, author tahu beberapa monster yang akan "membunuh" Naruto (Gaia) meskipun nantinya akan "dibangkitan" kembali oleh jari jemari author.**

 **Lagipula, saya berencana memasukkan Ultra era Showa dan Heisei (meski sebentar) untuk menolong(Heisei) dan melatih(Showa) Naruto(Gaia) bila monster yang dilawannya kelewatan kuatnya.**

 **Bisa saja pakai Ultraman lain. Malah, awalnya author ingin pakai Dyna(sifat Asuka sama Naruto hampir mirip, sesama heboh) Max(main lempar slugger) Nexus(Konsep yang menarik) dan Ginga(Berburu Spark Doll sambil memerangi DEM? Why not?) X(Naruto menemukan catatan teknologi dari masa depan, membuat cyber monster untuk menjaga para Roh?) Zero(agak Overpowered ultra yang satu ini. Naruto terlempar di 30 tahun lalu, hidup karena ditemukan Zero berkat bantuan perisai baradhi, dan berteman dengan "First Spirit" lalu mengubah alur Date a Live?).**

 **Otak author (sebenarnya) telah memikirkan beberapa kali plot (sinting) di atas sebelum publish fic ini.**

 **Ngomong-ngomong Guest-san, ini hanya pemikiran author. Dan kenapa Gaia? Karena ini fic pertama author di FF, jadi author ingin main "aman" terlebih dahulu.**

 **Sekali lagi. Ini hanya pemikiran author. Bukan karena maksud lain.**

 **Senyum damai :D.**

 **SASHA: Soal Monster Spirit mungkin akan saya pikirkan, tapi gak akan janji pakai yah kalau berbenturan dengan plot line.**

 **Untuk pair, liat aja perkembangannya. Hubungan Kurumi dan Naruto, bisa dibilang (hanya) sebatas "teman".**

 **Terima kasih untuk penilaiannya. Btw, masuk ke buku record gak :D**

 **Member wp juga? Wih, keren atuh.**

 **Indra223: Kalau Kurama, bisa dibilang dia menjadi Monster Arms(kayak senjata tiga ras berbeda di Kamen Rider Kiva) dan kalau gak dibutuhin bisa menjadi astral atau visible(kayak servant di fate series) sesuai kemauannya. Tentunya, dengan tambahan kemampuan lain.**

 **Soal bentuk senjatanya? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya.**

 **ginga-san: Done :D**

 **Syaref664: Begitulah, author hanya buat bumbu(fic) beda dari yang lain.**

 **Dimas Kurosaki: Silakan membaca :D**

 **Ikeda-chan: Ini f gitu? Well *author mengangkat bahu* who care, by the way!**

 **Fahzi Luchifer: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya :D**

 **NameYuki: Just joke ^_^**

 **deadly god: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya :)**

 **Faded Light505: Siapa yang bilang pairnya "itu"? Btw, maksudnya pair yang mana?**

 **Minna-san, terima kasih karena telah memberikan review dari hati terdalam(jujur) kalian.**

 **Tanpa basa-basi, silakan membaca chapter di bawah ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2: Gadis Mata Aneh Dan Alien Pemberi (Mungkin) Bantuan.

 **A Song of Light and Heart**

 **Summary:** Pindah ke dimensi lain setelah mengalahkan Ibu Pemilik Chakra. Uzumaki Naruto terpaksa hidup dengan situasi aneh dan chakranya yang tiada. Sial atau beruntungnya, dimensi barunya ternyata merupakan 'magnet' bagi para monster dan alien luar angkasa. Dengan bantuan eksistensi cahaya, kekuatan baru, teman baru dan para spirit. Sekali lagi, Uzumaki Naruto bersiap memainkan peran sebagai Pahlawan. [Ultraman Gaia!Naru. Pyrokinesis!Naru. Neutral!Naru].

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto, Ultraman, beserta Date a Live. Dipunyai oleh penciptanya masing-masing.

 **Chapter 2**

–

 **Gadis Mata Aneh Dan Alien Pemberi(Mungkin) Bantuan.**

* * *

 _ **Bangunlah, Uzumaki Naruto. Bangunlah.**_

 _Naruto membuka matanya, ia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya; langit merah, sekelilingnya pun tak jauh berbeda_ _ **(1).**_ _Bangkit, dia melebarkan mata, menyadari dirinya tidak lagi berada di Bumi._

 _Kemudian, suatu sinar muncul di hadapan Naruto. Menunjukkan sesosok raksasa, dengan seluruh tubuh didominasi merah, garis merah, garis perak, sepasang mata tanpa pupil namun bercahaya, kepala metal, dengan Mebius Brace terletak di tangan kirinya._

 _Di sampingnya, terdapat raksasa lain. Raksasa ini memiliki wujud menyerupai kakek tua, warna perak mengelilingi sekujur badannya, berjanggut besi, mempunyai dua pasang mata merah, dan berjubah perak-merah-emas._

 _Naruto melangkah mundur. "Siapa kalian?"_

 _ **Kurama mengerutkan kening.**_

" _ **Aneh."**_

 _Maksudmu, Kurama?_

" _ **Aku tidak merasakan satupun perasaan negatif dari mereka."**_

 _Yang benar?_

" _ **Ya."**_

 _Naruto menengadah, raksasa pertama meleburkan diri menjadi kepingan cahaya, menyusut dan menampilkan diri sebagai seorang pria muda. Pria ini memiliki tampilan orang Jepang pada umumnya, berambut hitam hampir cokelat dengan aura bersahabat di sekitarnya._

" _Selamat datang, saudaraku dari dimensi lain," sambut si pria muda, tersenyum hangat kepada Uzumaki terakhir, "namaku Mirai. Dan dia," Mirai menunjuk raksasa kedua, "Ultraman King. Sama sepertimu, kami juga seorang Ultraman."_

 _Naruto mengedipkan mata. "Ultraman? Apa itu Ultraman?"_

" _ **Ultraman adalah prajurit alam semesta, Uzumaki Naruto," kata si raksasa berjubah dengan nada bijak, "kami bertugas menciptakan kedamaian di seluruh Galaksi. Dan kau, host Gaia dimensi ini, memiliki tugas yang sama."**_

 _Naruto merasa kagum dengan apa yang didengarnya, meski dirinya tidak sepenuhnya paham, entah mengapa mendengar kata Ultraman membuatnya senang bukan main._

 _Dia bertanya. "Jadi... Gaia, benar?"_

 _Mirai mengangguk. "Gaia. Itulah nama Ultraman yang mendiami tubuhmu."_

 _Naruto mengembangkan senyuman, sebelum ekspresi horror terlihat di wajahnya._

" _Tunggu! Bisakah kalian mengembalikanku kembali ke Bumi? Adikku, dia saat ini–"_

"– _ **akan menerima takdirnya," Ultraman King memotong kata-kata Naruto, menggelengkan kepala, "kau tidak boleh pergi ke Bumi untuk sementara, Uzumaki Naruto. D dan kawanannya akan menghabisimu hidup-hidup jika mereka tahu."**_

" _D?" kata Naruto._

 _Mirai meringis. "D, anggota Space Garrison memanggilnya itu. Sebuah entititas yang tercipta dari dua emosi manusia dan emosi Roh Pertama."_

" _Roh?"_

" _Akan kujelaskan nanti," sahut Mirai, memunculkan Mebius Brace di lengan kirinya. "Sekarang, kita mulai latihanmu."_

 _Kening Naruto mengerut. "Latihan? Latihan apa?"_

" _ **Latihan mengendalikan kekuatan Gaia tentu saja," ujar Ultraman King, "oh, sebelumnya," dia menjentikkan jari.**_

 _Naruto melongo, memandang bola emas keluar dari perutnya. Bola itu terbang menuju tangan Ultraman King._

" _ **Selagi kau dan Mebius berlatih, partnermu akan kujaga dan kuberi anugerah setelah latihanmu selesai," katanya.**_

 _Sebelum Naruto sempat protes, sebuah sinar merah muncul di hadapannya, kemudian mewujud menjadi Esplender._

" _Wow," gumam si remaja pirang, terpesona dengan bentuk alat perubahan yang tengah digenggamnya._

 _Mirai tersenyum. "Bersiaplah."_

 _Dia meletakkan tangan kanannya pada Mebius Brace, lalu menggeseknya. Mirai pun mengacungkan Mebius Brace ke atas._

" _MEBIUS!"_

 _Cahaya merah keemasan membalut ujung kepala hingga sepasang sepatunya, perlahan fisik Mirai membesar dan berubah menjadi raksasa sebelumnya; Ultraman Mebius._

 _ **Mebius. Salah satu prajurit Ultra yang dilatih langsung oleh para Ultra Brothers.**_

 _Naruto berkedip._

 _Hello um... Gaia, kan?_

 _ **Jangan sungkan memanggilku Gaia, Naruto. Mulai dari sekarang dan ke depannya kita adalah rekan.**_

 _Oh, oke. Ngomong-ngomong... bagaimana caraku menggunakan benda ini?_

 _ **Nama benda itu Esplender, alat perubahanmu. Arahkan saja itu ke atas lalu teriakkan namaku.**_

 _Terima kasih._

 _ **Itu gunanya rekan.**_

 _Naruto menghembuskan nafas, mengangkat wajah, dia mengangkat Esplender ke atas dan berseru._

" _GAIA!"_

 _Sinar merah tua membalut sekujur badan Naruto, kulit putihnya berganti dengan kulit perak, tubuhnya membesar bersamaan sinar redupnya menjadi terang. Sosok Ultraman Gaia pun berdiri di tempat Naruto sebelumnya._

 _Ultraman King menerbangkan dirinya ke udara, menyilangkan sepasang lengannya di dada sambil menganggukkan kepala._

 _Mebius memasang posisi khasnya, sementara Gaia memasang pose asal-asalan._

 _Mebius berlari, dan diikuti oleh Gaia. Masing-masing mengepalkan tangan. Di luar dugaan, kobaran api menyelimuti Mebius, gerakannya semakin lama semakin cepat di mata Gaia._

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _Karena belum terbiasa, Gaia(Naruto) terpaksa menerima bogem mentah ditambah api yang dilayangkan Mebius, tubuh raksasanya terhempas ke belakang, punggungnya menabrak tebing dan meremukkan itu._

" _Bangun, Gaia," kata Mebius, listrik kuning menari dan mengelilingi Mebius Brace, "pelajaran kesatu; musuh takkan_ _ **pernah**_ _memberikanmu waktu istirahat."_

 _Dia melancarkan pukulan, bukan untuk memukul, melainkan melepaskan aliran listrik tersebut. Serangan itu melesat menuju Gaia. Tidak ingin menjadi raksasa bakar, Gaia berguling ke samping, ledakan besar terjadi di latar belakang._

 _Gaia berdiri, menegakkan badan, dia melangkah pelan sebelum mempercepat langkah kakinya, Mebius pun melakukan hal yang mirip._

 _Mereka melompat ke arah yang sama, masing-masing melepaskan tendangan terkuatnya._

* * *

" _Unggh~"_

 _Cahaya matahari menembus jendela suatu kamar, seorang gadis berambut biru panjang membuka sepasang mata, merasakan perih saat sinar mentari memblok satu-satunya indra penglihatannya._

" _Kau ingin susu atau teh, Naomi?"_

 _Naomi menoleh ke samping, matanya membulat melihat seorang laki-laki yang sangat dikenalinya datang mendekat dengan membawa sebuah nampan._

 _Lelaki itu tersenyum simpul, menaruh nampan di meja di sebelah kasur, ia beralih pada Naomi._

" _Aku taruh saja nampan ini disini. Kalau kau butuh apapun, panggil saja aku."_

" _Onii-chan!"_

" _Guhu!"_

 _Laki-laki itu hampir terjatuh ketika Naomi menabrakkan dirinya kepadanya. Sang perempuan menangis, mengucapkan "arigatou Kami-Sama" berulang-ulang kali._

 _Lelaki itu menghela napas, menepuk kepala Naomi beberapa saat sebelum berujar._

" _Kau bau. Mandi sana."_

" _Biarin!"_

" _Dasar ratu drama," katanya terkekeh._

 _Merasa lebih baik, Naomi melepaskan pelukannya. Dia mengernyit, heran melihat penampilan fisik kakaknya._

" _Naruto-nii, sejak kapan rambutmu itu hitam? Dan kenapa warna matamu ungu?Bukannya biru?"_

" _Ini untuk penyamaran," jelas 'Naruto', "kau masih ingat kejadian yang menimpa keluarga kita di taman?"_

 _Naomi melebarkan matanya. "M-Maksudmu Otou-san dan Okaa-san–"_

' _Naruto' menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kita hanya berdua sekarang."_

 _Naomi menangis. Kencang. 'Naruto' pun merangkulnya dalam pelukan hangat._

" _Kau tidak perlu risau. Sesuai amanat Otou-san kepadaku, kini giliranku yang bertugas menjagamu."_

" _Terima *cry* kasih, Naruto-nii."_

" _Karena kita sedang bersembunyi, aku memutuskan mengganti nama lamaku dengan nama yang baru."_

 _Naomi mengangkat wajahnya, menghadap muka 'Naruto'._

" _Ganti nama?"_

" _Yep," 'Naruto' berseri, "biasakan panggil aku dengan nama Menma untuk ke depannya. Paham, Naomi?"_

 _Naomi mengangguk semangat._

" _Uhm."_

* * *

 _ **(Present.)**_

Di atas sebuah gedung tinggi dengan layar menyala, seseorang dengan kepala ditutupi tudung, yang hanya memperlihatkan sepasang iris ruby tanpa kelihatan muka karena dihalangi bayangan dan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Dia mengangkat sudut bibirnya, memandang energi merah Gaia menghabisi Pazuzu sepenuhnya.

"Rupanya aku punya lawan main setara dalam catur. Menarik. Kita akan lihat, sampai mana lawan mainku ini bisa mengimbangiku. Oh! Atau lebih baik, menggagalkan rencanaku, mungkin?"

"Menikmati kembang api, D?"

D beralih pada Isaac, datang dengan Ellen Mathers di sisinya. Ia mengangguk.

"Bukan hanya menikmatinya, kawanku. Tetapi juga gemetar mengetahui ada seseorang di luar sana akan menghalangi rencanaku yang sudah kususun rapi sejak lama."

Ellen menaikkan alisnya mendengar perkataan D. "Apa kau mau aku melenyapkan "seseorang" ini, D?"

"Tidak. Tidak usah." D melambaikan tangan secara santai. "Aku percaya rekan sesama bangsaku akan lebih senang mengalahkannya dari siapapun. Lagipula, dia itu prajurit ultra, jadi serahkan saja ini pada sesuatu yang telah menjadi lawan normal mereka."

Isaac berdiri di samping D. "Kau tahu, salah satu Roh berhasil ditangkap di sebuah tornado di kota tetangga. Selain buas, rupanya T-chan benar-benar mengerikan ketika berkelahi."

"Begitu, jadi kau akan apakan Roh ini, Isaac? Apa kau akan memperlakukannya layaknya Roh Kedua?" tanya D.

Isaac berkedip. "Roh Kedua hanya kukurung loh. 'kan bocah biru dengan senang hati menggantikan tempatnya sebagai objek uji coba."

D menepuk jidat. "Ya ampun, lupa aku. Oh ya, kalau tidak salah Roh ini punya kembaran, bukan?"

"Pancing dia keluar dari persembunyian dengan menjadikan salah satunya baterai penggerak robot kita?" Isaac mengangkat bahu. "Tentu, kenapa tidak?"

* * *

"Hey, kemana raksasa itu pergi?"

Origami terdiam mendengar pertanyaan rekan timnya, dia melihat raksasa merah terbang ke langit, lalu mengecil menjadi bola merah dan menghilang di antara awan-awan.

"Entahlah. Tapi satu hal yang kutahu, berkat raksasa itu kota Tenguu selamat," kata Ryouko, memandang Origami, "oh ya Tobiichi. Kau bilang anak kecil tadi diselamatkan oleh seorang lelaki. Apa aku benar?"

Origami mengangguk.

"Antar aku ke tempatnya."

* * *

Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat bayangannya di kaca, dia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas pertamanya sebagai Ultraman, dan itu merupakan awal yang baik baginya.

Keluar dari toilet umum, Naruto menaikkan risleting celana dan berjalan mendekati motornya. Memasukkan kunci ke slot, dia baru ingin menginjak gas sebelum...

"Hey! Kau yang disana!"

"Huh?"

Naruto menoleh ke balik bahu, memandang beberapa gadis yang berpakaian semacam robot terbang kearahnya. Turun dari kendaraan roda dua, dia berbalik untuk mendapat tampilan lebih jelas dari mereka.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya si laki-laki berkumis.

Ryouko tersenyum lebar. "Nah, orang seperti ini yang kucari-cari sebagai satu-satunya lelaki dalam tim."

"Hah?!"

Origami mengatupkan bibir, sedikit mengerti dengan reaksi rekan setimnya.

"T-tunggu sebentar ketua, coba pikir-pikir lagi sebelum bertindak. _Realizer_ hanya mampu digunakan oleh perempuan, tidak dikhususkan untuk lelaki."

Ryouko melambaikan tangan pada anggotanya yang protes.

"Dengan bantuan tidak datang pada waktunya, anggap saja aku memiliki laporan 'bagus' untuk ditukar dengan desain _Realizer_ yang berbeda," tukasnya, melirik Naruto.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Nah, Uzumaki. Apa kau berminat untuk masuk ke dalam AMT?"

Origami memandang ketuanya, sorot matanya tersirat kebingungan.

"Bukannya AST?"

"Tobiichi, AST dan AMT itu sama saja. Bagaimana, Uzumaki? AMT dapat menggunakan orang berhati emas sepertimu."

Naruto tahu dia akan mendapat keuntungan dari ini, meskipun ia harus pandai-pandai menjaga rahasianya.

"Aku terima."

* * *

 _ **Vrom! Vrom!**_

Memarkirkan motornya ke dalam garasi, Naruto mencopot helm dan turun dari kendaraan pribadinya. Mengacak sebentar rambut kuningnya, dia pun berjalan kearah ruang tamu.

Menghampiri kulkas, Naruto meraih susu dingin, mangkuk berisi sereal, lalu satu kaleng berisi daging sapi. Dia menuangkan susu ke mangkuk, sementara daging ia tumpahkan ke sebuah piring khusus.

"Kurama!"

Partikel emas menyatu dari ketiadaan, menampilkan seorang lelaki berusia di bawah dua puluh, dengan penampilan mirip sekali dengan Naruto tanpa cacat, yang membedakan hanya maniknya berwarna merah gelap.

"Jadi, monster apa yang kau hadapi tadi?" tanya Kurama.

"Pazuzu kalau aku tidak salah," kata Naruto.

Mereka melangkah menuju ruang tamu. Kurama menekan remot untuk menyalakan TV. Keduanya duduk di sofa, masing-masing mulai menyantap makanannya.

"Bukan Eleking?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Begitu." Kurama memasukkan sendok ke mulutnya. "Mentah memang terbaik! Ngomong-ngomong, apa ada kabar dari Menma?"

"Tidak ada. Padahal dia bilang akan menghubungiku saat aku sampai ke Bumi lewat ikatan mistis Esplender dan Agulator," Naruto mengeluarkan bunyi *glup* *glup* ketika menelan semua susu dalam mangkuk, "anehnya, aku belum mendapat satupun kabar darinya semenjak aku berada di kota ini."

Kurama mengangguk, meski dalam hati ia kesal dengan sikap sang(menurutnya) _reverse_ Naruto.

" _Pemirsa! Kita bisa lihat sendiri bahwa monster ini menghancurkan apapun yang ada di hadapannya."_

Kurama nyengir. "Ini _baru_ berita."

Naruto mengedipkan mata. "Ya ampun. Mereka melakukan hal ini sampai sejauh itu?"

" _Dan lihat–oh! Raksasa itu berhasil mengalahkan monster tersebut! Yang menjadi pertanyaan kita, kenapa dan apa alasan raksasa ini bertarung. Apa dia berada di pihak manusia? Atau ia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menaklukkan kita dengan mendapat kepercayaan lalu mengkhianati kemanusiaan setelahnya?"_

"Hoorrrrrayyyy," sorak Kurama kering, "kenapa aku tidak terkejut dengan respon semacam itu?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Yang terpenting mereka selamat."

Sang mantan Bijuu mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada layar.

"Oh ya, Kurama." Naruto membawa piringnya dan piring Kurama ke wastafel, memutar kran dan mencuci kedua benda berbahan kaca itu. "Bisa kau tetap terjaga sampai matahari terbit? Aku takut akan ada monster lain muncul ketika aku sedang tertidur nanti."

Kurama mendengus. "Berkat anugerah Ultraman King, aku takut aku tidak butuh tidur untuk selamanya."

"Benar, dan aku bukan seseorang yang selalu mendengkur di siang hari."

Kurama menatap tajam Naruto, sementara si nama kedua hanya nyengir sebagai balasannya.

"Kalau kau bukan temanku, sudah kubunuh kau di tempat!"

"Aku menyayangimu, Kurama!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya. Naruto berjalan menuju Raizen High School. Dia tidak menaiki motornya untuk saat ini, karena motornya sedang dipinjam oleh Kurama untuk(bilangnya) patroli keliling.

Kusakabe Ryouko, sang ketua tim, memberitahunya kalau seseorang yang akan mengajarinya dasar-dasar penggunaan _Realizer_ adalah Origami. Oleh sebab itu, _mereka_ membuat perjanjian untuk bertemu di sekolah ini.

 _Lebih tepatnya Tobiich-san yang ingin ketemuan di tempat ini._

Sampai di depan gerbang, Naruto mengintip sejenak, melihat situasi sepi menandakan semua kelas masih dalam keadaan belajar.

 _Mungkin menunggu sebentar tidak masalah. Lagipula, waktu luangku banyak mengingat tak ada kegiatan lain selain menggambar Tale of Gutsy Shinobi di kamar._

"Eh? Namikaze-kun?"

Naruto melirik ke arah seorang anak (kecil?) berkacamata. Di tangannya, terdapat beberapa dokumen penting.

Naruto berkedip, "Namikaze? Maaf, tapi itu bukan margaku."

 _Aneh, dari mana orang ini tahu marga ayahku?_

Si anak (kecil?) menggumamkan [ohh] sebelum tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Gomen, etoo..."

"Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki-kun. Habis, wajahmu mengingatkan Tama-chan pada seseorang."

"Pantas kalau begitu," kata Naruto dengan senyum tipis.

"Jadi, apa yang Uzumaki-kun lakukan di gerbang?" tanya Tama-chan-sensei.

"Menunggu seseorang," jawab si lelaki pirang singkat.

Tama-chan-sensei cemberut. "Mou, Uzumaki-kun hanya mengulangi perkataan Tama-chan saja."

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak bohong. Aku memang menunggu seseorang."

"Ya sudah. Tama-chan pergi ke kelas dulu."

Masih dalam keadaan yang sama, Tama-chan-sensei berangkat ke kelas yang sebentar lagi ia ajar.

Bunyi [deg] Naruto dengar dari kantung celananya, merogoh sesuatu, dia terkejut melihat bagian biru Esplender berkedip terus-menerus.

"Baik Esplender. Tunjukkan lokasi monster padaku," gumamnya.

Naruto memutar Esplender ke berbagai arah mata angin. Kedipan sinarnya semakin cepat saat itu diarahkan ke Utara.

Menurunkan Esplender, sang host Ultraman memandang seorang gadis berdiri di atap Raizen. Gadis ini memiliki rambut hitam panjang dengan pita merah menutupi sebagian kepalanya, dia mengenakan gaun gothic hitam, sisi kiri muka terlihat mata kuning bertema jam yang tidak normal, lalu sisi kanan menampilkan mata berwarna merah.

 _Tunggu. Dia monster? Bukan-bukan. Jangan bilang gadis ini adalah..._

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. Gadis ini... tersenyum padanya? Belum cukup, mulut gadis itu bergerak, mengiriminya kode berupa kata.

" _Datang_."

Menatap sekelilingnya, sang remaja manik langit terburu-buru menaiki tangga, mulai berlari dengan tujuan ke tempat si gadis.

* * *

Tokisaki Kurumi kebingungan, bertanya pada dirinya berulang kali mengapa ia pergi ke Raizen High School tempat Shidou-san bersekolah.

Niatnya mungkin hanya mengawasi Shidou-san, kemudian mencari waktu yang pas untuk "memakan"nya. Yah, pastinya itu akan berhasil jika Yatogami Tohka tidak selalu mengikutinya.

Namun, kehadiran seorang lelaki rambut kuning di Raizen, entah kenapa membuatnya merasa "lapar", dan itu tak mampu ia tahan bila ada "mangsa" mendekati lokasinya tanpa perlu bersusah payah.

"Ara ara, apa yang kita punya di sini?"

Kedua mata berbeda warna Kurumi bertemu dengan dua mata biru Naruto, si nama pertama menjilat sudut bibirnya.

Naruto terdiam, cara berbicara gadis di depannya mirip sekali dengan succubus. Dan seperti succubus, gadis ini bisa dengan mudah menjadi salah satu gadis paling cantik yang pernah ia lihat. Berita baiknya, perempuan ini tak perlu memakai pakaian skandal yang biasa digunakan makhluk pemakan hawa nafsu itu untuk menggoda lelaki manapun.

Kurumi memindai sosok Naruto naik turun, dia tertawa kecil, terdengar seolah puas akan sesuatu.

"Fu fu fu, aku penasaran apa yang kau sembunyikan di balik baju ketat itu, ikemen-san~"

Kurumi mengharapkan reaksi malu yang selalu ditampilkan Shidou-san bila dia menggodanya. Tapi, ekspresi Naruto masih sama seperti sebelumnya, tak berubah seinci pun.

"Kau Roh?"

Terus terang, Kurumi terperangah. Dia tidak menduga balasan semacam ini yang didapatnya.

"Ara ara ara, pujianmu terlalu berlebihan," kata Kurumi dengan senyum malu, mukanya memerah dan tangan di pipi.

 _ **Pilihanmu, Naruto?**_

 _Cara lembut tentu saja. Memangnya cara apa lagi?_

 _ **Perlu bantuan?**_

Naruto menahan tawa kering. _Dia ini_ _ **Roh**_ _. Bukan_ _ **Kaiju**_ _. Malah terlalu aneh bila menggunakan kekuatanmu sekarang._

Kurumi untuk kedua kalinya bingung. Di hadapannya, manusia bertato kucing ini hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong, sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit kesal.

Memanggil [Zafkiel]; Malaikat berupa jam emas besar dan sepasang senjata api. Kurumi mengarahkan _flintlock gun_ kearah Naruto.

 _ **Zafkiel-Zayin.**_

 _Terlalu mudah._ Kurumi memandang Naruto yang, tentu saja, terjebak dalam [Bola Waktu] yang berasal dari peluru khususnya. Dia agak kecewa sebetulnya, berpikir akan mendapat perlawanan setidaknya sebentar. Meski di satu sisi, ia tidak mampu menahan rasa senang dan kegilaan ketika tangannya mulai menekan lagi pelatuk senjatanya.

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Lima. Enam. Entah berapa kali sang Roh menembakkan pelurunya kearah Naruto, seringai kepuasan terlihat di mukanya.

Setelah percaya korbannya telah mati, Kurumi tidak memiliki alasan untuk menahan _Zayin_ terlalu lama. Dia pun menonaktifkan [Bola Waktu].

 **Bwoosh!**

"Nani?"

Kurumi kaget, melihat semua pelurunya hangus terbakar api yang tiba-tiba muncul di sekitar Naruto. Hanya menyisakan abu berjatuhan di tanah.

Manusia di depannya ini... benar-benar _manusia_ , kan?

"Kuasa atas waktu, hm?" Naruto menengok ke sang Pembunuh, tersenyum simpul. "Hebat juga."

Secepat mungkin mengambil alih kesadaran diri, Kurumi menutup mulut dan tertawa merdu.

"Ara ara, bukan hanya tampangmu saja yang bagus, tapi apa yang kau tunjukkan juga... mengagumkan."

Tawa Kurumi terhenti, bertanya dengan pandangan serius untuk pertama kalinya.

"Apa kau juga Roh, Ikemen-san?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, berujar.

"Tergantung. Kau senang diburu?"

Kurumi berkedip, memiringkan kepala dalam pose imut, berbanding terbalik dengan seringai yang dibentuk bibirnya.

"Jika yang dimaksud Ikemen-san AST atau DEM sepertinya aku terbiasa. Lagipula, mereka belum sekalipun mampu menangkapku, tidak peduli seberapa keras usaha kedua belah pihak."

Mulut Naruto membentuk "O" dan mengangguk.

"Aku mempunyai proposal untukmu."

Kurumi menutup mulut menggunakan tangan, terkikik geli.

"Ara ara, padahal kita baru bertemu tapi Ikemen-san sudah melamarku di pertemuan pertama."

Si remaja iris biru mengerutkan kening. "Ingin dengar?"

Sang Nightmare mengangguk dengan senyuman.

"Apa proposalmu?"

"Perlindungan dan rasa dihargai."

Kurumi menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau yakin? Aku ini seorang pembunuh."

Naruto tersenyum.

"Kebetulan aku pernah menjadi satu."

Hening.

Kurumi mempelajari Naruto cukup lama, perlahan dia terkikik, kemudian tertawa seraya memegang perut.

"Lelucon yang bagus, Ikemen-san, aku tidak tahu kau memiliki sisi itu di dalam dirimu," ujarnya, tatapan penggodanya berubah menjadi dingin, "kedengarannya menarik. Proposalmu itu. Tapi beribu maaf..."

Dia membidik _flintlock_ _gun_ pada Naruto.

"...kau harus lenyap agar tujuanku terpenuhi."

Naruto berseri dengan mata tertutup.

* * *

Shidou terbelalak kaget. Dari speaker yang terpasang di sekolah, dia mendengar alarm mengeluarkan bunyi yang sangat keras.

Alarm gempa angkasa, pertanda roh lain baru saja muncul. Shidou mengeluarkan earphone dari kantungnya, dan memasangnya ke telinga untuk menghubungi Fraxinus.

"Shidou! Lihat itu."

Shidou menengok ke Tohka, lalu beralih pada hal yang ditunjuk olehnya. Bola matanya membulat, melihat lokasi gempa angkasa tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah hutan yang tak jauh dari gedung sekolah mereka.

Tidak jauh dari keduanya, Origami menatap hal yang sama seperti mereka, sebelum berlari ke luar kelas.

Dua peluru tertembak, terbang bagaikan jet menuju Naruto. Kurumi mengira kali ini dia akan berhasil membunuh Naruto, tapi kenyataan menampar pipinya keras.

Lagi. Api muncul tepat pada jarak dua puluh centimeter sebelum muka Naruto, menghanguskan peluru Kurumi tanpa meninggalkan sisa.

Tidak kehabisan akal, Kurumi menarik pelatuk senjatanya ke kepala. Menggumamkan kemampuan Malaikat [Zafkiel].

 _ **Zafkiel-Het**_

Dari bayangan, empat replika Kurumi tercipta. Empat replika itu mengambil posisi mengelilingi Naruto, dengan senjata api di arahkan pada si lelaki iris biru. Sedangkan yang asli, memilih berada di depan Naruto. Mengirim perintah via telepati, keempat replika dan sang asli melepaskan puluhan peluru.

Naruto membuka mata, mata birunya tergantikan dengan mata jingga membara. Mengepalkan lengan, dia kemudian memukul udara dan rumput, lidah api melesat ke arah Kurumi(asli). Sementara itu, jaringan retak terbentuk dan menyebar di tanah, tiap retakan menumbuhkan api yang mengambil wujud dinding.

Tidak seperti semua replikanya yang langsung lenyap, Kurumi (asli) menghindar dengan berpindah tempat, meski tidak kena serangan langsung, hawa panas masih menyerang kulitnya.

Beruntung, dia sudah "memakan" banyak orang untuk kejadian seperti ini. Jadi, menggunakan _Dalet_ bukan hal sulit untuknya.

Roh Nightmare bergetar, bukan karena takut, melainkan kegembiraan. "Kucing" yang dia ingin makan sebelumnya rupanya adalah "singa" yang baru menampilkan taring aslinya kepadanya.

Bahkan, Kurumi bisa merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana mulai basah. Menyeringai, dia menodong kepalanya lagi.

 _ **Zafkiel-Het**_

Naruto berkedip, melihat ratusan Kurumi menghalangi matanya untuk menikmati pemandangan langit. Mereka membentuk formasi di udara.

Untuk beberapa alasan, Naruto merasa familiar dengan situasi yang dialaminya saat ini.

 _Oke... sekarang aku paham kenapa musuh di kehidupan shinobiku selalu kesal melihat teknik Tajuu Kage Bunshin._

Dari semua titik, ratusan Kurumi bersiap memulai serangan gencar.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas, melipat celana sampai sebatas lutut, dia menggigit ibu jarinya, membiarkan beberapa tetes darah jatuh ke tanah.

Bunyi bising senjata api dia abaikan sementara. Menggesekkan sepatu ke tanah yang terkena darah, percikan api menggila. Naruto mengacungkan kakinya ke atas, melepaskan api dalam jumlah banyak yang melesat menuju hujan peluru, serangan itu tidak hanya melenyapkan peluru, tapi juga seluruh replika Kurumi.

Naruto mengerutkan kening, dia tidak melihat Kurumi dimanapun. Menandakan kalau apa yang dilihatnya hanya sebatas tiruan.

 _Dimana dia?_

 **Dor!**

Naruto berkedip, memegang pipi, goresan kecil terdapat disitu. Berbalik, ia menatap Kurumi, yang tengah meniup asap dari ujung _flintlock gun_ miliknya.

Kurumi menyeringai. "Terkejut? Fu fu fu, ini hanya hasil dari pertarungan kita sebenarnya. Jika bukan karena 'cara' ini, bisa saja aku kalah. Kemampuan Ikemen-san cukup kuat, mungkin sebanding dengan Roh. Tapi..."

Seketika Zafkiel lenyap dari eksistensi. Sang Nightmare melanjutkan.

"...semakin lama bertukar serangan dengan Ikemen-san, aku merasa adanya keganjilan. Kenapa kemampuan sehebat itu hanya kau gunakan dalam diam, bukan digunakan sebagai strategi jarak dekat. Awalnya kupikir, itu memang gaya khas Ikemen-san. Namun setelah memakai _Het_ aku menyadari sesuatu. Kau, Ikemen-san, hanya bisa _menyerang_ saat musuhmu berada di _area_ indra penglihatanmu. Dengan kata lain, kelemahanmu adalah titik buta matamu. Apa aku benar?"

Naruto meresponnya dengan senyuman.

 _Tanpa Kurama, kemampuan [Pyrokinesis] milikku rupanya terbatas, huh?_

"Uzumaki! Menyingkir!"

Naruto menengok ke belakang. Terkejut melihat beberapa misil terbang kearahnya, dia berguling ke samping, diakhiri ledakan besar di tempat Kurumi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Menutup mata untuk mengembalikan warna irisnya, Naruto memutar badan dan melihat Kusakabe Ryouko, Tobiichi Origami, dan beberapa anggota AST lainnya mendarat di hadapannya.

"Y-Ya aku baik-baik saja," kata Naruto.

Origami menatap tempat Kurumi, lalu beralih pada Naruto. Merogoh sesuatu, dia mengambil perban dan memasang itu kepada luka Naruto.

"Uzumaki, kenapa kau nekat?" tanya Origami datar.

Naruto menggaruk rambutnya, tertawa gugup.

"Naluri pahlawan menuntunku?"

Ekspresi Origami tidak berubah seinci pun. Dia berdiri membelakangi Naruto, berkata.

"Mundurlah. Kau belum terlatih untuk hal seperti ini."

Naruto memberi hormat.

"Roger!"

"Mu? Kita ketinggalan, Shidou."

"Aku sadar akan hal itu, Tohka."

Naruto menengok ke belakang, melihat Shidou bersama seorang gadis dengan rambut ungu dan mata kristal berjalan kearahnya.

Shidou terkejut melihat lelaki rambut pirang di hadapannya.

"Tunggu, Naruto? Ngapain kau disini?"

"Aku pun berpikiran sama sepertimu," kata sang host Ultraman.

Shidou panik, dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Naruto tahu soal kegiatan menyegel Roh-nya. Dia orang awam, tidak mungkin Shidou menyeretnya ke dalam itu.

Di lain sisi, ekspresi Tohka menjadi cerah saat menatap Naruto.

"Kamu yang bernama Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Ya. Itu nama–"

Naruto menemukan tangannya dipegang _erat_ oleh Tohka. Roh Princess itu sepertinya tidak sadar dengan _strength_ yang dimilikinya mampu meretakkan tulang manusia biasa.

Beruntung, Naruto tidak termasuk dalam kategori itu.

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak karena telah membantu Shidou, Naruto!"

Naruto tersenyum. "Y-Ya, kesenanganku. Ngomong-ngomong, bisa kau lepas uluran tanganmu? Aku sedikit tidak nyaman diperlakukan seperti ini."

Tohka [Ohh] dan melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Naruto.

"Ara? Sayang sekali permainan kita sampai disini, Ikemen-san."

Naruto, AST, Tohka, dan Shidou menengok ke sebuah pohon. Di sana, Kurumi menyeringai tipis.

"Sialan! Lagi-lagi kita dibodohi!"

Para member pembasmi Roh menodong senjata masing-masing kepada Kurumi.

Ryouko mengumumkan. "Nightmare! Kuperintahkan diam di tempat dan mati demi kemanusiaan!"

Bukannya terancam, Kurumi mengembungkan pipinya. "Mou, kenapa sikap kalian sekasar ini? Tidak seperti–"

Dia menunjuk Naruto.

"–Ikemen-san di sana. Meskipun, aku tidak _menyesal_ telah membuatnya terluka."

Shidou melirik Naruto dengan sorot mata tidak percaya. Kurumi berada di tempat ini bersamanya dan dia masih _hidup_?

Wow, kagum dia.

Ryouko menggeram. "Beraninya kau!"

Kurumi menghela nafas. "Ah, karena kesenangannya telah selesai. Aku permisi pergi."

Dia mengirim kedipan kepada Naruto, sebelum membidik kepalanya sendiri.

 **Bang!**

Tubuh Roh Nightmare melebur dan lenyap ditelan bayangan. Tim AST terlihat sangat kecewa, tidak aneh, mengingat barusan adalah kesempatan emas "melenyapkan" Kurumi untuk selama-selamanya.

"Hanako, bagaimana? Apa masih ada jejak Nightmare di sekitar kita?" tanya sang ketua.

Hanako mengamati perangkat pendeteksi [Reiryoku] di tangannya, menggelengkan kepala.

"Dia tidak ada di radar, Ketua."

"Begitu," gumam Ryouko, menengok kepada anggota AST, ia menambahkan. "Semua, kita kembali ke markas."

Dia melirik Origami. "Dan kau, Tobiichi. Tunjukkan pada Uzumaki bagaimana cara memakai _Realizer_. Paketnya sedang berada dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu saat ini."

Origami mengangguk tanpa terlihat reaksi protes.

Menyalakan jet pendorong, masing-masing anggota AST (pengecualian Naruto dan Origami) terbang meninggalkan lokasi kejadian.

" _Shidou, Fraxinus akan menarikmu dan Tohka ke kapal. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."_

Shidou mengangguk, membalas lewat earphone.

"Lakukan."

Sedetik kemudian, Shidou dan Tohka menghilang ditelan cahaya. Origami tak mempedulikan itu, dia melihat Naruto dan berujar.

"Apa kau bisa bergerak, Uzumaki?"

Naruto menegakkan badan, melakukan peregangan sejenak.

Origami mengangguk. Tanpa banyak bicara dia berjalan menuju Raizen, disusul oleh Naruto dari belakang.

"Karena sekolahku belum selesai, kau tunggulah di ruangan staff."

"Roger!"

* * *

 _On Fraxinus ship_

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku, Kotori?"

Kotori memutarkan kursinya, menghadap Shidou dengan chupa chups setia di mulutnya. Dia menunjuk ke layar besar, dengan rekaman video yang mulai dimainkan.

"Shidou, lihat ini baik-baik."

Mata Shidou dan Tohka melebar melihat rekaman itu. Video tersebut menunjukkan Naruto tengah menghadapi lima Kurumi, anehnya, mata biru sejuknya berubah menjadi jingga menyeramkan. Saat Kurumi dan imitasinya menembakkan puluhan peluru. Naruto kelihatan memukul udara dan tanah, melepaskan api berskala besar yang menyambar Roh Nightmare beserta koloninya dalam kedipan mata.

Shidou menelan ludah. "K-Kemampuan itu jangan bilang Naruto adalah... "

Kotori mengangguk. "Tampaknya orang yang membantumu adalah Roh yang tengah menyamar di lautan manusia. Reine, bagaimana?"

Menengok dari balik konsol, Reine menggeleng.

"Dalam data kependudukan Jepang, tak ada orang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Satu-satunya nama yang hampir mirip, hanyalah Kurogane Naruto. Seperti yang kita ketahui, jatuhnya meteor misterius enam tahun lalu menyebabkan kematian seluruh keluarga Kurogane."

"Dari kesimpulan ini," Kotori tersenyum lebar, "Fraxinus telah menemukan Roh keempat yang harus kau tangani. Kau siap, Shidou?"

Shidou pucat, ide berkencan dan mencium Roh berkelamin sama dengannya bukan hal menarik untuk dilakukan. Dia itu lelaki normal!

Demi harga diri kejantanan, sang remaja rambut biru berkata.

"Kotori! Naruto itu _laki-laki_ kau tidak berpikir aku harus mengajaknya kencan, bukan?!"

Kotori memiringkan kepalanya.

"Siapa bilang harus laki-laki yang mengajaknya kencan?"

"Eh? T-Tunggu Kannazuki-san... kenapa kau memborgolku?!"

Kannazuki, dengan mata bersinar, berujar.

"Yosh, Shidou-kun! Aku tahu kau sangat bersemangat untuk yang satu ini. Sekarang diam dan biarkan _make-over_ yang–"

"AKU TIDAK BERSEMANGAT SAMA SEKALI! "

"Shin. Kau suka bra hitam atau bra putih?"

"TOHKA!"

Sepertinya keberuntungan tidak memihak Shidou saat ini, sebab Tohka dengan earphone terpasang sedang menyanyi mengikuti lirik lagu secara riang.

* * *

Di atas plaza kota Tenguu, tampak dua figure berpakaian mecha sedang mengadu dua pedang laser berbeda warna.

Figure kesatu mengatur jet pendorongnya ke belakang. Pedang lasernya melebur, digantikan dengan meriam yang perlahan mengumpulkan [Maryoku] lalu ditembakkan ke figure kedua.

Figure kedua menerbangkan dirinya lebih tinggi, berusaha keluar dari jalur tembakan figure kesatu. Figure kedua melesat ke arah figure kesatu, menusukkan pedang lasernya ke depan.

Figure kesatu mengubah meriamnya menjadi pedang laser, kemudian menangkis tusukkan figure kesatu, menghasilkan percikan listrik tiap bersentuhan.

"Sebagai pemula, kau lumayan juga, Uzumaki."

"Benarkah? Aku merasa tersanjung."

Figure kesatu aka Naruto, mengamati _Realizer_ yang dipakainya sekarang. Tidak seperti _Realizer_ lain yang biasa dipakai anggota AST, _Realizer_ ini dirancang khusus sesuai fisik pria. Butuh beberapa jam untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan armor mecha ini, dengan kesabaran, ia perlahan mampu menguasainya.

Figure kedua aka Origami, dengan pakaian pemburu Roh-nya, menambahkan tenaga pada pedang lasernya. Tidak mau kalah, Naruto mengkonsentrasikan [Maryoku] dan menciptakan pedang laser lain, kemudian menghancurkan pedang laser Origami dan menggunakan yang satunya untuk menyerang.

Sejujurnya, [Wizard] terbaik yang dimiliki AST itu terkejut melihat jumlah [Maryoku] yang ditampilkan parameter _Realizer_ Naruto. Jumlahnya banyak, mungkin saja sebanyak Ellen Mathers, [Wizard] terkuat di dunia dan terhebat dari DEM.

Satu hal yang pasti, Uzumaki Naruto mampu menjadi aset bagi AST. Yah, Origami mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri, sekutu untuk melenyapkan para Roh akhirnya bertambah lagi. Berita baik memang.

 **BZZT!**

Origami segera menghindar dari rangkaian serangan serangan pedang Naruto. Dia mengalihkan pandangan pada si lelaki iris biru.

"Menyerang disaat musuh lengah... kau sepertinya terbiasa dengan situasi semacam ini Uzumaki."

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Keberuntungan pemula?"

Kening Origami mengkerut. "Kau terlalu menjual dirimu kecil."

Naruto nyengir. "Boleh kutahu tinggi badanmu berapa?"

"152 centimeter," jawab si gadis berambut putih kasual.

Naruto sweatdrop.

 _Ya ampun. Beruntung sekali aku ini._

 _ **Interaksi manusia benar-benar menakjubkan.**_

 _Jangan mulai Gaia..._

 _ **Tapi benar, kan!?**_

 _Ya._

"Ngomong-ngomong, Uzumaki," kata Origami, "waktu itu, saat monster berhasil dikalahkan sesosok raksasa, apa kau lihat seseorang keluar dari bola cahaya merah?"

Mengetahui apa yang dibicarakan Origami, Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku sepanjang waktu di toilet umum. Jadi jangan harapkan aku tahu sesuatu yang terjadi di luar."

Naruto melihat kekecewaan di wajah Origami, sebelum ekspresinya kembali seperti semula. Dia mengacungkan pedang lasernya kembali.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan."

Mengangguk, Naruto mempersiapkan diri dan menghunus pedang laser miliknya ke depan.

* * *

Ketika malam menggantikan sore. Naruto terlihat di suatu trotoar, dengan tangan sibuk mengetik layar ponsel.

"Sepertinya aku akan lembur malam ini," gumamnya, "siapa sangka penggemar _Tale of Gutsy Shinobi_ lebih banyak daripada jumlah komiknya. Yah, ini berita bagus untuk finansialku jika begini terus."

"Hello, Ultraman Gaia."

Naruto secepat kilat menoleh ke samping, melihat sesosok makhluk bermata biru, berkulit hitam dan perak dengan mulut kuning tanpa rahang. Makhluk ini duduk di atas tiang lampu, dengan tangan menekan analog psp.

Si remaja pirang memasukkan ponselnya ke saku, Esplender muncul seketika.

"Mefilas!"

Mefilas Seijin mengangguk. "Jadi kau sudah tahu tentang rasku? Bagus, mengetahui informasi mengenai apa yang akan kau hadapi adalah kunci untuk memenangkan pertarungan."

Mata Naruto memicing.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di Bumi?"

"Aku kesini untuk memperingatkanmu host pemula," ujar Mefilas, "segera tinggalkan planet ini sebelum D tahu soal keberadaanmu. Aku yakin, Tanah Cahaya merupakan tempat tinggal terbaik untuk bangsamu."

Naruto melipat lengan di depan dada, sorot matanya menajam.

"Kemarin aku telah melenyapkan Pazuzu. Jadi tidak ada gunanya untuk bersembunyi lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau mau repot-repot memberitahuku soal ini?"

Kalau Mefilas punya bibir, dia pasti tersenyum.

"Karena kau dan host Agul menarik perhatianku. Sayang sekali jika kalian berdua mati di usia yang muda."

 _Entah kenapa aku merasa merinding mendengar kata-katanya._

"Menma katamu? Tunggu, kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?"

Mefilas menepuk tangan. "Ah, kau ingin tahu keberadaan rekan birumu itu, Gaia? Aku bisa saja memberitahumu... tentunya, ada syarat yang harus kau selesaikan terlebih dahulu."

Naruto benci bagian ini. Sejelek apapun sifat dan kelakuan Mefilas Seijin, jika menyangkut informasi, merekalah juaranya.

"Baik," ucap Naruto, "apa syaratnya?"

Mefilas mengangguk puas.

"Sederhana saja, bertahan hidup."

Alis Naruto terangkat. "Huh? Bertahan hidup?"

"Bukan hanya dari ancaman monster, alien, robot angkasa, maupun roh," kata Mefilas, "tapi juga ras yang selalu mengobarkan peperangan; yaitu umat manusia."

Naruto menatap tajam sang alien hitam. "Manusia tidak seburuk itu."

"Benarkah? Aku penasaran sampai kapan kau akan memegang keyakinanmu itu. Lagipula, nasib Ultra terakhir yang melindungi mereka berakhir dengan pengkhianatan. Meski tidak lama sih. Contoh nyata; Ultraseven," kata Mefilas.

Dia melempar psp ke arah Naruto, Naruto pun menangkap alat elektronik itu dengan mudah.

"Simpan psp itu. Kalau sudah waktunya, kau bisa menghubungiku melalui itu. Mengerti, Gaia?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Memutar badan, dia berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Mefilas memandang punggung sang lelaki iris biru dalam diam. Menengok langit, dia bergumam.

"Sekarang kau sudah memiliki saingan D. Kita lihat siapa yang akan tertawa dan menangis di akhir. Mengingat musuhmu prajurit ultra, sepertinya aku tahu kepada sisi apa aku bertaruh."

* * *

 _ **K: Hey, Naruto. Bisa kau ke lokasiku sekarang? Aku butuh bantuanmu disini. Lacak menggunakan GPS.**_

Naruto membaca pesan dari Kurama dengan alis ditekuk. Mengangkat bahu, dia melangkah ke arah tempat Kurama.

"Ara ara ara, kita bertemu lagi Ikemen-san~"

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Melirik ke samping, dia melihat Tokisaki Kurumi berseri sembari mendekat.

"Kau tidak lari?"

Kurumi [Fu fu fu] lalu berkata. "Lari dari apa? AST? Suka atau tidak suka, aku ini bisa berada 'dimana-mana' sesuai keinginanku tanpa ada seorang pun dapat menghalangiku."

"Begitu," gumam Naruto, "jadi. Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?"

"Apa proposalmu masih berlaku?" tanya Kurumi (pura-pura) polos.

"Sudah tidak," kata Naruto, mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Mefilas, "untuk saat ini itu pun."

Kurumi mengerucutkan bibir. "Mou, kenapa?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Aku memiliki alasan tersendiri tentu saja. Tapi sayangnya itu bersifat personal. Oh ya, boleh kutanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

Kurumi tersenyum misterius. "Apa yang kudapat sebagai gantinya?"

"Maumu? Tapi jangan yang aneh-aneh."

" _Melihat_ otot dadamu sampai puas."

Naruto menghela nafas. "Terserah. Apa yang kau tahu soal Kurogane Naomi?"

Kurumi mengelus dagu. "Kurogane Naomi-san... oh! Lima tahun yang lalu, aku tidak sengaja menonton konsernya sekali. Nada yang dikeluarkannya tidak seperti manusia pada umumnya, aku sempat berpikir dia itu Roh sebetulnya. Aku pernah berteman baik dengan orangnya. Meski namanya ternyata telah berganti ketika konser pertamanya itu dilakukan."

Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Jadi selama ini dia pakai nama samaran, begitu?"

Kurumi mengangkat bahu. "Samaran atau tidak, dia terkenal sebagai penyanyi terbaik di luar kota maupun di dalam."

"Apa kau tahu namanya yang sekarang?"

Sang Roh Nightmare menyeringai tipis.

"Sebelumnya, Ikemen-san... "

Mencubit batang hidung, Naruto perlahan melepas kaus yang tengah dipakainya. Menunjukkan otot-otot _six_ _pack_ hasil latihan beratnya selama latihan di Tanah Cahaya.

"Puas?"

Kurumi mengangguk dengan apa yang dilihatnya, kedua iris berbeda warnanya bersinar dalam ketertarikan. Mengelap iler yang hampir kabur dari sudut bibirnya, dia berkata.

"Izayoi Miku."

* * *

Berdiri di suatu taman, Kurama menghela napas. Sang mantan Bijuu menatap gadis berambut jingga yang sedang tertidur di bangku dekat mesin minuman, merasa geram saat melihat luka-luka seperti bekas tebasan berada di kulitnya.

"Lama sekali Naruto datang," gumamnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, manik rubynya menangkap muka familiar seorang remaja berkumis. Melambaikan tangan, dia berteriak.

"Disini Naruto!"

Naruto mendekati Kurama, tersenyum lega. Dia mengamati Esplender yang berkedip, mengalihkan pandangan pada si gadis, sebelum kembali ke Kurama.

"Dia Roh," jawabnya kaget. "Kau temukan dia dimana?"

"Jatuh dari langit," balas Kurama.

Naruto menatapnya kering. "Ini bukan waktunya bercanda, Kurama. Kau temukan dia dimana?"

"Aku tidak bercanda! Dia memang jatuh dari langit."

Menyadari keadaan yang dialami si gadis, Naruto menggendongnya ke punggung. Sementara itu, Kurama menyalakan mesin motor.

"Aku duluan, Naruto."

Kendaraan roda dua tersebut melesat di jalanan.

Naruto sweatdrop.

* * *

"Rubah sialan!"

 _On Fraxinus ship_

Di sebuah ruangan dengan cahaya hampir redup, Murasame Reine mengamati boneka beruang di tangannya dalam diam. Membalikkan boneka, perlahan ia menarik jahitan merah di punggung itu, mengeluarkan semacam foto dengan tiga orang di dalamnya.

Di kanan, seorang remaja dengan rambut biru tersenyum kepada kamera. Di tengah, seorang gadis rambut abu-abu berseri dengan boneka beruang di tangannya. Di kiri, seorang remaja rambut pirang mengacungkan ibu jari dengan cengiran lebar di wajah. Di bawah foto itu, terlihat beberapa nama.

 _ **Shin. Mio. Mina.**_

 _ **Teman selamanya.**_

Reine tersenyum, mengusap pelan foto tersebut.

"Kau kembali juga, Mina. Itu berarti, tidak lama lagi kita bertiga akan berkumpul bersama."

* * *

 **{Bersambung}**

 **(1). Planet tempat dimana Zero dilatih oleh Leo**

 **A/N: AKHIRNYA AUTHOR BERHASIL UPDATE KEMBALI! WUHU!**

 **Eh maaf, kepencet caps lock.**

 **Oke minna-san. Bagaimana chapter kali ini? Bagus? Ataukah jelek?**

 **Tuliskan unek-unek kalian di review.**

 **Kay, sampai jumpa lagi di chap berikutnya.**

 **Silakan nikmati preview di bawah ini.**

 _ **Next Time on A Song of Light and Heart**_

" _Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"_

 _Naruto menopang dagu, ekspresi sangat serius terpasang di wajahnya._

" _Ya."_

 _Elliot mulai berkeringat. Prediksinya ternyata benar! Menghembuskan nafas, barisan giginya terlihat._

" _Kapan?"_

" _Sekarang."_

" _YUZURU!"_

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _Naruto melompat untuk menghindar dari serangan gadis berambut jingga. Dia beralih padanya._

" _Dengar, apapun masalahmu. Bisa tidak kita bicarakan ini secara baik-baik?"_

 _Ekspresi si gadis mengeras seketika._

" _KEMBALIKAN YUZURU PADAKU BRENGSEK!"_

 _Naruto mengerang._

" _Demi kolor Glenfire-san kesalahanku apa coba?"_

" _Nah, Izayoi-kun, silakan cari tempat dudukmu sendiri."_

" _Hai, Tama-sensei."_

" _Tama-chan-sensei!"_

" _Tama-chan-sensei, mengerti."_

 _Shidou menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat Menma berjalan menuju tempat Tohka._

" _Namamu siapa?"_

" _Mu? Oh," Tohka tersenyum riang, "Tohka. Yatogami Tohka."_

 _Menma mengangguk, mengembangkan senyuman sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah dari sakunya._

" _Yatogami Tohka... maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

" _Itsuka-san mengajakku jalan-jalan?"_

" _Ya, Shidou-kun sendiri yang bilang begitu kepadaku."_

 _Naruto mengernyit, memandang Shiori yang menunggu cemas di hadapannya._

" _Bilang padanya, kalau aku setuju nanti aku akan pergi ke sekolahnya."_

 _Shiori berseri._

" _Oke!"_


End file.
